


MARIE FROM SPLATOONS GOES TO MY CHURCH????

by butterflyfly7977



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Family Angst, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyfly7977/pseuds/butterflyfly7977
Summary: EMBARASING ADVENTURE FOLLOWS
Relationships: Marie (Splatoon)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	MARIE FROM SPLATOONS GOES TO MY CHURCH????

IT was a quiet sunday in the small town of gynopolis the birds chirped and poekmons sqeeked  
i was the young sister  
no one trsuted me  
but it was a sunday and the family went to the churches every sunday so went this sunday too  
we had to fit in out really small car me my older taller sisters and pruny brother who didnt want to go  
he was young and stupid so it was understandable  
i had my headphones with me so even the long journey in our small smelly car was no big deal but my brothers still angered me a lot during the journé  
i had a lot of homework i still had to do before monday so when we finished with church i had to do a lot of haaaaard woooooork and it was so boring  
but anyway in our smelly car mom singed a bad song and i put in my headphones in my ears holes as a sign of protest  
i put on marie, my favorite singer woman she was the best  
when she split from her sister calie who was also singer she become even better  
she sing good songs and gave good vibes for the journe in the sunday church car

then suddenly our car stopped and i wonder if we crashed or something but we did not we survived the crash  
there were many cars in the church parking place that sunday for some reason i could not figure out why  
i did not remember there being so many previous sunday  
there were so much we did noit know where to park so we had to suddenly stop on the grasslands and walk from there  
the church was packed too so many people i never saw before  
but i didnt question because i was the little sister and this was my brtoher and sister job not me  
but i did put the earphones out of my ears because my mom told me it wasnt nice to wear headphones in church  
and SO WE CAME IN CHRUCH OF WOMAN  
there was only one space where we could sit because we came in so late even though we were earlůy  
and when we sit i could not believe my eyesss there was marie right next to me  
and the church woman priest was not there yet and i could say hiu  
ibut i didnt because i blushed with embarasing so much  
and marie said hi to me so casual like she did it every day  
i could only whimper a hello and i was so embaraes i thot i had to pee  
but i could not because the chruch door closed and there was no toiletes  
my mom said hi too and made this even more embarasing and then the church started  
after church we went to marie with icecream i got over my blush and we are getiing married next week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
